Un Ange
by Lowenaaa
Summary: Bon, j'en ai marre" Comment pourrais-je vous décrire ma fiction si je ne la connais pas ? Défi de l'auteur !


Bon, j'en ai marre.

Il va vraiment falloir qu'il s'arrête ou il va se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure. Juste là... pile entre les deux yeux, sur l'arrête du nez.  
Là où ça fait bien mal.

Ça fait trois heures qu'on marche et il continue. Il continue, cet abruti fini. Et je marche, je marche, je marche et il ne s'arrête toujours pas. Ça fait huit fois que j'essaye de le paumer mais il continue, il persiste. Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ?! J'ai mal aux pieds et mes godasses sont trempées. Ouais parce qu'en plus il pleut. Et l'autre abruti derrière qu'à même pas de capuche et qui continue de me suivre. Comme ça, pour rien. Pour me suivre.  
J'ai même essayé de m'arrêter un instant, au début, j'ai fais genre de regarder dans un bar voir si je trouvais des connaissances. Le floc-floc de ses pieds s'est juste tût et il est resté comme ça, comme un con sous la pluie à me regarder les yeux grands ouverts avec sa gueule de shooté et la tête penchée sur le côté. Il attendait que je reparte.  
Et je suis reparti, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que marcher. Depuis j'ai cessé de regarder en arrière c'est trop déprimant. Je me contente de le repérer au bruit de ses pieds mouillés qui marchent dans les flaques. Juste cinq pas derrière moi.

Putain, je vais craquer là ! J'en peux plus ! Il est SDF ou quoi ce mec ? Je l'ai traîné partout, depuis le champ de mars jusqu'à la place de la concorde. Increvable. Ouais parce qu'en plus il est deux heures du matin. Je comprend pas, il a rien d'autre à faire que de me suivre, lui ? Oh non, il me fais pas peur. Remarque, je ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi, il devrait avec sa face d'abruti fini, ses cernes sous les yeux et l'air de shooté. Mais non, à moi il me fait pas peur. Et je comprend pas pourquoi. Du moins je me persuade que je ne comprend pas, que je ne sais pas... que je ne le connais pas ?  
Pourquoi pas. Si je me suis persuadé tout seul, comment pourrais-je en être sûr ?

Je crois que je deviens fou. Où était-il donc passé ?

Car je sais qu'il est là, qu'il me suit. Qu'il continue malgré tout. Je l'entends, j'entends ses pas surtout : floc. floc. floc. floc. Ça fait un peu film d'horreur. Beaucoup même. Je vois sont reflet dans les vitres des magasins. Oui, parce que là je nous fais traverser les champs Élysée, faute de mieux... Les boutiques sont toutes illuminées, c'est très beau. Il ne cesse de me fixer. Ses yeux sont très doux même s'ils n'expriment rien de particulier. Il me suit, c'est tout.

J'ai cru reconnaitre une amie en avançant et je me suis stoppé net en me tournant pour l'appeler. Il n'était plus là. Du moins, je ne l'ai plus vu. J'en ai profité pour scruter toute l'allée mais je ne le voyait plus. Mince, il m'a lâché ? Ça y est ? Enfin ?  
Je me suis retourné, le cœur en fête et j'ai repris ma marche avec plus d'entrain. En-fin !

Et puis là... floc. floc. floc. Je me suis arrêté et tandis que les bruits de pas mouillés se taisaient, hésitant un coup, j'ai regardé les reflets dans les vitres sombres d'un magasin de vêtements. Il était là, toujours cinq pas derrière moi, les mains dans les poches et ses yeux bleu qui me fixaient. Mince. Et moi qui ai fait genre de scruter l'allée tout à l'heure.

Et notre marche reprend, silencieuse mais si étrange. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, non... Pas encore. Peut-être parce qu'il reste sagement à cinq pas derrière moi sans s'approcher davantage. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il ferait si je me mettais brusquement à courir. Peut-être courrait-il, lui aussi. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer pour un gogol avec un autre gogol à mes trousses.  
Et puis si ça se trouve, il court plus vite que moi.

Sa présence devient gênante. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'étais tranquillement parti en boîte pour la soirée grâce à Sakura, une amie qui a beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne et je suis un peu resté avec elle et sa bande de copine, comme convenu. Au bout d'une heure, les mains au cul et les odeurs de transpiration ont eu raison de moi et je me suis cassé en douce. De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé les boîtes de nuit, y'a toujours quelqu'un pour t'emmerder.

Et je m'apprêtais tranquillement à rentrer chez moi quand il a commencé à me suivre. Au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais quand j'ai hésité à passer dans une ruelle avec des clodos et des drogués par terre, il s'est arrêté, le temps que je choisisse de passer ou non. Et j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il me suivait. Je l'ai traîné dans tout Paris, la Tour Eiffel, le parc Monceau, tout les quartiers louches que je connais. Il s'est pas arrêté.

Et me voilà à présent devant l'arc de triomphe... Il y a peu de voiture sur le rond-point. Enfin peu... par rapport à quand il fait jour, hein. Elles sont une petite vingtaine, là. Grosso modo. Ça va et ça vient, ça monte à trente comme ça descend à dix. Bref.

Je me suis décidé. Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi sans que ce clodo me suive. En plus il a arrêté de pleuvoir, s'il cherchait un abri c'est plus la peine.  
Bon.

Je me retourne franchement. Il est toujours là, mon blond. Les mains dans les poches, l'air de shooté, le regard doux et la tête sur le côté. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je m'avance. Je me serais presque attendu à ce qu'il recule mais non, il reste sur place et m'attends.  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six pas. Un peu plus que ce que j'avais compté mentalement. Et me voilà en face de lui.  
Ses yeux sont deux orbes bleues à en tomber le cul par terre. Tiens, c'est marrant j'ai l'impression de me découvrir un penchant pour la gent masculine.  
Il me sourit.

- Bonsoir.

C'est qu'il a une belle voix en plus, mon inconnu.

- Bonsoir...  
- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te suis.

Ah ? Il prend les devant à ce que je vois. Très bien.

- Disons que j'aimerais connaître la raison d'un tel acharnement.

Il se met à rire. Il rire clair et joyeux. Étrange, je suis sûr d'avoir vu des cernes immenses sous ses yeux et là... rien. Juste sa peau, pâle et lumineuse. Presque brillante.  
Son rire a cessé, il a rouvert les yeux et garde un sourire espiègle au bout des lèvres. Celles-ci sont à croquer...

- Je suis content de t'avoir sauvé.

Mon regard revient vers ses yeux, son visage est détendu et serein. Je hausse les sourcils, surpris. De quoi parle-t-il ?  
Ses yeux se lèvent et en suivant son regard, je tente de distinguer une étoile percer les lumières jaunâtres du ciel de la ville, en vain.  
Je baisse la tête et sursaute. Mais où a-t-il donc encore disparu ? J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, encore et encore, il n'est plus là. Parti.  
Dommage... Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant.

J'entends hurler une sirène au loin et je soupire en reprenant ma marche nocturne qui me semble un brin silencieuse maintenant qu'il n'est plus là à faire floc-floc derrière moi. Évitant les rares passants, les groupes de filles qui hurlent sur mon passage et les noctambules, je regagne mon appartement à pas lents, vérifiant dans les reflets des vitres de magasins et jetant de fréquents regards en arrière; il n'est plus là.  
Plus je m'approche de chez moi et plus je me lamente de ne pas l'avoir abordé plus tôt. J'aurais même pu aller jusque chez moi (j'aurais dû!) et lui proposer d'entrer. Après tout... Il était plutôt mignon. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt.

Évitant une voiture roulant à toute allure pour sortir de la rue où j'habite, je ne prends tout d'abord pas garde à l'odeur de fumée qui me monte aux narines. Et puis j'aperçois un troupeau de gens juste en bas de chez moi et entends des cris affreux et des hurlements, ainsi que des pleurs.  
Ce n'est qu'arrivé à cent mètres de chez moi, en apercevant une grande échelle blanche montant jusqu'au troisième étage et le camion allant avec, tout gyrophare allumés garé juste en-dessous que je capte quelque-chose d'essentiel.

Mon appart' est en train de cramer.

Dans un état plus ou moins illuminé, je me mets à courir et arrive en face de la masse de badauds qui, le nez en l'air, regardent s'activer les pompiers en envoyant de l'eau à travers une fumée noire et épaisse sortant d'une fenêtre du troisième étage. MA fenêtre.  
J'enlève ma veste sous la chaleur qui se dégage et mon attention se porte subitement sur de longs sanglots entre-coupés de hurlements déchirants. Je m'avance d'autorité en poussant les gens et découvre Sakura, entourée de ses amies, assise par terre et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sakura alias ma voisine du quatrième étage.  
Je m'approche et écarte les filles sans ménagements avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour la forcer à se redresser. Je suis obligé de hurler pour me faire entendre.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Sa... SASUKE !!

Tandis que sa voix déraille dans les aigus, elle se jette dans mes bras et y reste pour sangloter.  
C'est une de ses amies qui m'explique.  
Elles étaient rentrées assez tôt de la boîte et avant d'aller terminer la soirée chez Sakura, les filles avaient décidé d'aller me faire une petite "farce". Elles sont venues sonner chez moi, persuadées que j'étais allé me coucher et qu'ainsi elles me réveilleraient.  
Au lieu de ça la porte avait explosé en les propulsant dans l'escalier et l'appartement s'était rempli de flammes.

Fuite de gaz.

Sakura, à l'origine de la blague, avait alors été persuadée que j'étais mort par sa faute. Logique.  
Elle sèche ses pleurs et, encore tremblante, lève ses grands yeux verts sur moi.

- Mais t'étais parti où alors ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre une excuse bidon quand les paroles du garçon me reviennent soudainement en mémoire et j'arrête mon mouvement, choqué.

"Je suis content de t'avoir sauvé."

Oh merde... C'est pas vrai ! S'il n'avait pas été là, à me balader dans tout Paris... Je serais certainement rentré chez moi. Clair. Et quand les filles seraient venues pour sonner...

Je lève la tête vers les étoiles, toujours aussi invisibles. Cette nuit semble bien partie pour être longue, elle qui aurait pu être si courte.

Toi qui m'a sauvé cette nuit-là... mais qui étais-tu ?

Un ange ?  
Certainement.


End file.
